


Love like Brine

by hollowfirefly



Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: Doubt, Labels, M/M, One Shot, relationships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-05
Updated: 2016-08-05
Packaged: 2018-07-29 14:55:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7688890
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hollowfirefly/pseuds/hollowfirefly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Grantaire was never taken seriously, by anyone, and although he never fought this assumption about him- he didn’t particularly enjoy it either.</p><p>Especially when it came to Enjolras.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Love like Brine

**Author's Note:**

> Shan wanted me to write something E/R so I did.  
> Also, I wouldn't have finished writing this without her so-  
> Thank you Shan for being there for me and not giving up on me.  
> My Enjolras.
> 
> Okay enough sap, I hope you enjoy. Leave feedback and kudos, if you're so inclined!

Grantaire was always seen as a man of loose ties. Commitment failed him, in the eyes of onlookers. Even his friends rarely came to him for anything other than comic relief and “relaxing.” Grantaire went along with this, considering his lackadaisical nature. He was not one to turn down a drink, especially with a good friend. Grantaire was never taken seriously, by anyone, and although he never fought this assumption about him- he didn’t particularly enjoy it either.

Especially when it came to Enjolras.

Enjolras was the epitome of structure. He kept a rigid vision in his head of the future, constantly battling through obstacles just to reach it. Enjolras was looked up to by his friends and was not frequently asked to “kick back” and “share a glass of wine.” He was a pagan of values and never failed to listen to anyone’s thoughts. He was seen as a man of promises. He was the reverse of Grantaire, and Grantaire was in love with him.

Grantaire couldn’t exactly explain why he was. Why would a disbeliever such as himself fall so completely for a man who should practically despise him? Grantaire would answer that question one day, when he was able to pinpoint it. But until then, Grantaire loved him- and somehow Enjolras loved him back.

* * *

“I want to be with you, but I don’t want to commit any labels or standards to us.” Enjolras took a hold of Grantaire’s hand. “Is that okay?”

Grantaire averted Enjolras’ longing eyes. It wasn’t okay. Grantaire wanted to be with Enjolras completely, irrelevant label and all. He wanted to live underneath an umbrella of “boyfriend” stereotypes and show off just how lucky he was to be with someone as exquisite as Enjolras.

But despite Grantaire’s wishes, he did not know how to fight Enjolras’ advances. He couldn’t fight Enjolras wanting to be with him, even if only halfway.

“Yes, of course. I just want to be with you.” Grantaire replied, his heart sinking slightly at the loss. What was he to call Enjolras then when people asked? Grantaire was unsure of the details, but maybe he could talk to Enjolras about it. Later. When Enjolras wasn’t kissing his lips, the taste of them as sweet as an apple.

* * *

 

Grantaire didn’t blame Enjolras for not wanting to be with him in a conventional way. If Enjolras was scared of breaking Grantaire’s heart, he could understand that. Grantaire also believed that possibly he wasn’t worthy of Enjolras’ affections in a way that was set in stone. Grantaire could understand that too.

Enjolras constantly fought for societal “norms” and Grantaire knew this. Constantly, Enjolras would say how pointless fitting inside the box of people’s perceptions was. Grantaire had always been outside of this box, while Enjolras always having been inside. Grantaire could understand that Enjolras hated the idea of being stuck where he’d been his whole life, but Grantaire was tired of being different. Grantaire was tired of being the interesting new exotic animal at the zoo for everyone to gawk at. For once, Grantaire wanted to be the “norm.”

* * *

 

“What is it about labels that scares you so much, Enjolras?” Grantaire was exasperated, pacing the room, not making eye contact as Enjolras looked at him cold and unfeeling. Grantaire was used to Enjolras’ anger, but he could not bear Enjolras’ numb stare.

“There’s no reason to force us into anything so strict, so etched in.” Enjolras said without any remorse, any depth. He acted as if he was a robot, a statue. Grantaire’s heart was breaking with each word.

“But _why_? All my life I’ve been the contrary to your faux “box” and I’m tired. I’m tired of being different. For once I would just like to be a normal man, with a normal boyfriend who loves me for me.” Grantaire pleaded at Enjolras, waiting for Enjolras stature to change, but alas.

Enjolras did not step forward, nor did he comment on Grantaire’s wanting normalcy. He simply said, “I do love you for you. You’re my Grantaire. I wouldn’t want you to be anyone else.” Then he walked out, calmly, taking his coat into the windy night, leaving Grantaire standing in the dismal room of their flat feeling misplaced.

* * *

 

Grantaire never knew that something so trivial as a label could break his heart up so much. But there was something about the finality of it that appealed to Grantaire. It gave him something to hold onto, instead of something to worry about. Something tangible rather than imaginary. Grantaire knew Enjolras loved him. He did. But it was like an unspoken bond between them, that others just assumed. Like a secret everyone knows but no one is ever told.

A secret. That’s what Grantaire was afraid of this being. Grantaire couldn’t stand on a metaphorical rooftop and scream that he loved Enjolras, for he didn’t know what to call him. He had no term to say, nothing to prove that this was more than kinship. Grantaire had nothing but late night kisses and smiles.

Grantaire was scared that Enjolras and him would be constricted to this secret, and that Enjolras would forget it was even real.

* * *

 

Grantaire was laying in Enjolras’ arms on their bed. The blanket had been on the bed, but now it was on the floor. Grantaire would usually be cold, but not in Enjolras’ arms.

“Why do you love me?” Grantaire asked Enjolras at one point, not bothering to look up and see Enjolras’ reaction. Grantaire figured Enjolras did not react at all, he rarely outwardly showed any emotion at all.

Enjolras didn’t answer at first, which began to worry Grantaire, but finally he said, “I suppose it’s because I was meant to.”

“So… You love me because you have to according to fate?” Grantaire asked. He thought about scooting away from Enjolras’ embrace, but found he couldn’t even if he tried.

Enjolras’ body pulled away so that he was looking at Grantaire, close enough that Grantaire could feel the man’s hot breath against his mouth. If Grantaire had no self-control, he would completely lose himself just from that. Enjolras’ hands were placed on either side of Grantaire’s face. He leaned into the touch, knowing that whatever Enjolras was about to say would remain in the back of Grantaire’s mind.

“I love you because there is no one else that understands me like you do.”

Grantaire still didn’t know why he loved Enjolras.

* * *

 

Grantaire watched as Enjolras slept. The blanket still lay on the floor and Grantaire began to feel cold. He couldn’t fall asleep, as Grantaire was entranced by the way Enjolras’ chest would rise and fall as he breathed. There was a sense of silent tranquility as he observed the man he’d involuntarily fallen in love with.

Grantaire knew Enjolras loved him. Grantaire knew that had Enjolras been satisfied with the box, the societal shell, Enjolras would be Grantaire’s “boyfriend,” label and all. Maybe that was what Grantaire needed- to reassure himself. Maybe Enjolras was right- maybe no one needed to know them by standards.

Grantaire realized in the surrounding calm why he loved Enjolras. Finally, after all of this time.

It was because, despite any antithetical doubts or any criticisms, Grantaire believed in Enjolras.

Grantaire believed in Enjolras.


End file.
